1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning apparatus, and more especially, to positioning apparatus applied to a polarizer split-off machine.
2. Background of the Related Art
Shown in FIG. 1A, a polarizer split-off machine 100 have a roll get axle 112, a destaticizer 114 and a press wheel axle 116 parallel to each another and fixed on a base 110. Generally, the roll get axle 112 and the press wheel axle 116 has individual adjusting mechanism, but the destaticizer 114 rotates along its central line. Furthermore, when a split-off polarizer is left after a board (not shown) through the roll get axle 112, destaticizer 114 and press wheel axle 116, it would be pulled out with pressing a switch 111 by a user.
Depicted on FIG. 1B, press wheel axle 116, for example, some adjusting bolts 120 and a fixing bolt 122 are located at the ends of the press wheel axle 116 and fixed on the base 110 with a board 124. During adjustment, the distance between the adjusting bolts 120 and the board 124 is adjusted for adjusting the height of the press wheel axle 116. After adjustment, the fixing bolt 122 is fastened onto the board 124. Accordingly, the board 124 is a reference for adjustment and fixing process.
However, the adjusting height aforementioned will be changed by the fixing process, which reduces the accuracy of adjustment. Next, various types of bolts and nuts used in a conventional machine may be performed by various tools, which complicates the operations for adjusting and fixing these axles, especially when the machine is set in a clean room. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that the height of a traditional destaticizer would not be adjusted. Next, the user needs to pull the split-off polarizer out with one hand and press the switch with the other hand, which will annoy the user when the dimension of a polarizer increases.